Sellers in an electronic commerce system can sell inventory in one or more fulfillment centers to users of the electronic commerce system. Sellers may also sell inventory to other sellers who may have a presence and/or a storefront in the electronic commerce system. Sellers may wish to increase sales by allowing other sellers to sell their inventory. Other sellers may wish to broaden their inventory by offering the inventory of other sellers without taking the inventory risk of stocking certain products themselves.